Back In Time When You Were Mine
by LightBlueHeart
Summary: 4 Month after the break up with Sam, Freddie has a new girlfriend.   But when an accident takes some memories away, Freddie thinks he's still the boyfriend of Sam.
1. iHit Him Hard

**Hey! :) First off all : I'm from Germany and I know my English isn't the best but I hope you're still able to understand and enjoy it! **

**Second off : I got this idea for my story from the TV show "Braceface" - the episode is called "Remember When". **

**Disclaimer : I do not own iCarly. **

**Plot : 4 Month after the break up with Sam, Freddie has a new girlfriend. **

**But when an accident takes some memories away, Freddie thinks he's still the boyfriend of Sam. **

Carly's POV :

It was on a Saturday afternoon.

Freddie, his new girlfriend Sue, Gibby, Sam and me were having a great time playing ice hokey.

It was actually surprising but Sam really seemed okay with the idea of Freddie having a girlfriend after their "mature break up".

I talked a lot with her, saying, that she doesn't have to pretend like she was alright if she wasn't but she assured me, everything was fine.

"I'm playing for the first time and it's fun!" I told Sam, as I was standing next to her on the ice.

"I know right? I can swing a hockey stick without someone telling me, I am not allowed to!" She answered happily.

I rolled my eyes. She was referencing to Mr. Howard. "Well, you were trying to beat Mrs. Briggs up with this thing.."

It was silent.. Then we began to laugh a little.

_Boom!_

My eyes widen and so did Sam's.

We looked around. _Gosh, what was that? _

"Shit!" We heard Gibby exclaim.

"Holy chiz, Freddie!" Sam mumbled concerned and ran to him. I followed her.

Gibby and Sue were standing around Freddie. Sam pushed them aside and kneeled down to him, looking for serious injures.

He was laying on the ice, his eyes were closed and I panicked. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!_

"What happened?" Was all I could think of, as I starred down at Freddie, who was laying on Sam's legs now.

"I accidentally hit him with the puck on the head and he fell to the ground!" Gibby explained upset.

Sam looked up at Gibby and glared at him dangerously. I could literally see the fire in her eyes. _Oh, uh.. _

"Not the right time, Sam!" I said. "Quick! Call the ambulance!"

"Already did!" Sue answered, hysterically.

* At the hospital * :

We all prayed for good news. I can't explain how worried we all were, though he fortunately didn't bleed or anything else.

Gibby was hitting his head the whole time, mumbling how stupid he is, just so Sam could tell him, how she agreed with him for once and helped him with the hitting on the head thing.

Sue was sitting next to me. She was silent the whole time but very 'jumpy'.

"I hope he's alright.." She said to me.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Me too." I quietly agreed.

Just then, the doctor came to us.

_Please let him be okay!_

We all ran to the doctor and bombarded him with question.

"Please, just tell us, if he's gonna be okay, doc. I swear, I am never gonna call him 'dork' EVER again!" Sam rambled quickly.

The doctor frowned at Sam but continued. "No worries, he is perfectly fine,"

"Phew!" We all exhaled, relieved.

"Expect for one thing!" He said, raising his finger.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He may not remember some things that happened in a certain period." The doctor explained.

It was a disappointment for us but we were just so lucky about him being just fine.

"Oh," The doctor looked behind him. "There he comes. Just act normal around him, it's only temporary."

Freddie walked towards us.

"Hey, Freddie. Are you feeling better?" I smiled.

"Yeah, way better." He smiled back.

"Sorry, bro," Gibby apologized. "I caused this.."

"It's okay. It is nothing serious anyway," Freddie shrugged.

"Freddie, I -" Sue spread her arms out but Freddie interrupted her, going straight past her and over to Sam. _..Huh?_

Sue froze.

"I'm so sorry. You were probably really worried about me." Freddie told Sam softly and kissed her forehead.

Sam froze as well. They looked each other deep in the eyes.

Freddie was looking so dreamily and in love. Sam was looking shocked.

Heck! I was shocked to! .. Big time.

I remembered then what the doctor told us..

_He forgot about the break up with Sam. _

I moved my hands, telling Sam to play along.

She took his hand and he kissed her once more on the top of her nose.

Gibby smirked at the couple, as we made our way out.

"This is so crazy!" Gibby exclaimed.

_Ugh, Gibby!_

I elbowed him. "Ouch! Why did you do that?" He yelled upset.


	2. iNearly Blew The Cover

**Wow, thanks a ton for all the great reviews :) It means a lot and made my day! Again : Thank you. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own iCarly. **

Carly's POV :

On our way back to Bushwell Plaza, we dropped Sue and Gibby off home.

I entered my apartment, followed by Freddie and Sam.

This whole situation is freaking insane - I mean, Sam has to act like she's Freddie's girlfriend after 4 month and his actual girlfriend Sue, has to watch them, as they're all 'coupley'.

It is pretty ironic that Freddie pretty much remembers everything but not the break up.

I'm not gonna lie ; I missed them being a couple..

"So," I said walking to the kitchen, as Freddie closed the door behind him and sat down on the couch, next to Sam.

"You guys want to drink something?" I asked and took three cups out.

I looked over to them. Freddie's arm was rested behind Sam, he wore a smile on his lips. Everything was like back then, when they were a couple.. Well,_ almost_.

Sam looked kinda uncomfortable.

Sam. Uncomfortable. Can you imagine that?

Her hands were locked with each other and rested on her lap. Sam was sitting bolt- upright and not in this 'I- Don't- Care-I- Just- Want- To- Relax' pose, she normally uses.

"Sure," Freddie answered casually. _Oh, yeah. The drinks! I was too caught up in my thoughts._

"And you, Sam?" I asked her.

Freddie glanced over to Sam, who avoided every eye contact with him.

Yes, I noticed it - Freddie probably too. She was making this way too obvious.

I thought she was a good actor but apparently not.

"Uh, yes please!" She finally said, turning utterly in my direction.

"Sam," Freddie quietly said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah!" She chuckled nervously. "Why wouldn't I be.. Nub?" *Nervous chuckle*.

That was one of those awkward moments, where I wanted to slap my forehead so badly.

Instead, I put the peppy cola on the coffee table and took a seat next to Sam, who was sitting in the middle now.

Freddie raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"What are you.. The boy of many questions?" _Oh, I used that one on Sam one time. _

"No," Poor Freddie. He looked more and more confused with every second.

"Just your boyfriend, who's worried."

Sam flinched a little. "I'm the one who should be worried. You got a puck on your head and fell on the hard ice, not me." She told him.

"I am fine, really." Freddie approved.

Freddie took his peppy cola and wasn't paying attention for a brief time. _Now or never.. _

I gave Sam a pleading look and jerked my head to Freddie's direction. _I hope she gets the message and tries a little harder._

She sighed but smiled a little.

"So.. Wanna do something tomorrow?" Sam offered Freddie, after he put his glass back down.

"Sounds great!" He smiled. "We could go to the cinema."

"Yeah.. No!" Sam disagreed.

"Why not?" Freddie frowned.

"Come on, we both know, it's just a lame excuse to make out in the dark.." Sam sighed.

Freddie smirked knowingly. "I thought you like it."

"Momma sure likes that!" Sam nodded. I smiled. _There's the Sam I know!_

"But I once want to actually _really _do something with you!" She explained.

"Really?" Freddie chuckled unconvinced.

"We could go to the meat festival, for example." Sam suggested excited.

"Not again! We were there like.. A week ago." He whined.

"No, we weren't. The meat festival is every -"

My eyes widen.

"Oh, wait! You're right.." She nearly blew our cover!

"You know what?" Freddie said, turning to Sam. "Let's go to a computer trade show. You promised we would go, remember?"

"Ugh, fine." Sam gave annoyed in. "Nub.." She mumbled.

"Thanks, demon!" Freddie kissed her forehead. He got up.

"Well, I probably should go now. Get some rest, you know. Thank god, my mum didn't hear about the 'accident'." He rolled his eyes. "Bye, guys."

"Bye, Freddie," I smiled. "Adios!" Sam waved.

Freddie opened the door, then he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh, and by the way.. I did not want to be rude but who was that girl that came with us?" Freddie turned around to face us, his hand still on the doorknob.

_Your girlfriend. _

"Sue. She's in your math course, remember? She came with us to play hokey." I explained, which wasn't a lie at all.

He looked to the ground. "Ah.. Yes. Her face was familiar to me." He mumbled.

Sam looked down on her lap and played with her fingers.

"Whatever, see you guys tomorrow!" With that he closed the door and was gone.

"You did great, Sam." I softly smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Whatevs," She shrugged and got in her casual position.

I smirked down at her. "Foods down!" I demanded.

Sam quickly got her foods from the coffee table and put them on the floor.

*Next day, in School* :

Sam's POV :

This is all a chizzin' mess! Stupid Gibby! Stupid puck! Stupid Freddie for standing there!

Just when I got used to live without the prince of d- nubs on my side, finally moved a tiny bit on without getting miserable all the time, BANG! He has to get this chizzin' thing on his head, from that potato called Gibby and be all "boy friendly" to me again. This is just _my_ luck!

Holy fatcake, this is so unfair!

What if I go all gaga about him again? Somebody please rescue me! Anybody..

I opened my locker and put my fatcake in. What? Do you really think I take books out of my locker? Ha, yeah right!

Just then, that boy from my .. Course with those books and this teacher, came to me. His name is Jeff and he really _is _asight to see.

You know, girls drool over him, just like all the other hot guys.

"Hey, Sam." He smiled, with his hands in his pockets.

"Sup?" I closed my locker. He looks even better when you stand right in front of him!

"I uh.. Was wondering if you would like to catch a movie with me, or something."

Oh. My. Flippin'. Ham!

_Momma would love that! .. But I have a date with Freddie_

I was about to answer, when something, or should I say someone, grabbed me

On the shoulders. Chills ran down my spine by that touch and the blood in my vein froze.

I turned around and saw Freddie. _Geee - reat!_

"What's going on?" He smiled. I could see it was faked.

"And.. Who are you?" Freddie asked, facing Jeff.

"This is Jeff," I answered for him. Freddie put his arm around my shoulder and the same thing happened with my body again.

Jeff frowned. He.. Looked disappointed.

"I better get going or else, I'm going to be late." He said.

_Dang IT!_

I watched him passing by.

"Excited for today?" Freddie asked happily.

_At least he's happy cause I'm NOT. _

"Yeah.. Oh Look!" I smiled. "There's Sue!" I pointed at her. I swear, I was never more happy to see that chick!

"So what?" Freddie asked confused.

"Sue! Hey!" I said.

"Uh, hello." She greeted me, as she walked towards us. "Hey, Freddie. Do you feel better? You know.. After the accident." She asked.

"Yes, thanks for asking." He politely answered.

"Well bye, see you in math!" Freddie told her and took my hand.

"Now let get going." He gave me a peck on the lips and I never felt more alive than in that moment. _This is not good!_

"Do you have any idea, what you do to me?" I asked. - "What do you mean?"

"Do you have any idea, what a nub you are?" - "A good one!" He answered.

He walked me to class.


End file.
